


dreaming

by kyurem



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Lowercase, P3 Spoilers, Post-Endgame, Short, the latter is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyurem/pseuds/kyurem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just because she understands it, doesn't mean that she accepts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> advanced suffering (noun): 1. pain, distress, and/or hardship of a higher degree; shipping minato/yukari  
> i imagine that yukari was really jaded after minato died (hence her cynical, standoffish behavior in the answer) and even after learning about his sacrifice and overcoming her jealousy of aigis she occasionally slips back into it. that last part is just an excuse though  
> (also i wrote this in a stupor at 4 a.m. so quality is not guaranteed)

**...**

_You, you went beyond_

_And you lost it all_

_Why did you go there?_

\- Dreaming, **System of a Down**

**...**

she has dreams that his last moments are in her lap instead of aigis', that she magically floats up into nyx’s lair and stops him, that she _joins_ him and they spend the rest of eternity side by side, two souls guarding a great calamity. anything that lets them be together _~~beyond the days that now feel like they were only fleeting minutes, slipping through her fingers like sand~~_ , which is all she wants, really. that's all she’s ever wanted. it's unfair how the best thing that ever happened to her was ripped away from her so mercilessly, but apparently, such is life.

(even if she tells herself that it was enough, that she's grateful they met, glad that he loved her, it never stops hurting.)

she wants to curl up and scream the others deaf when they constantly cling to the feeble hope that there's a chance he could come back because he's still alive out there somewhere ~~_somewhere that's not here, with her, holding her hand and talking about exam questions and wild duck burger and wedding dresses and perfect white picket fences_~~. she doesn't want a _chance_ for him to come back, she wants him to _come back_. she doesn’t want slippery deals or bargains, nothing that could interfere with them picking up right where they ~~_were torn apart_~~ left off. but it's not that easy. that phrase is always getting thrown at her. _it's not that easy, yukari._ of course it's not; if it were, he wouldn't have had to be sacrificed.

(a lot of people wouldn't have been sacrificed. but his sacrifice was undoubtedly the greatest of all.)

sometimes she wishes that she'd remembered _~~stupid, idiot, useless brain~~_ so she could have asked him why. even though she already knows why, dammit, she _knows_ because it was SEES' goal from the very start. saving the world and all that jazz. he was only fulfilling their goal _~~he chose the world over her~~_ and seeing their mission through until the end _~~why? they were supposed to fight it together~~_.

like a good, selfless, courageous _~~handsome caring understanding patient strong and she still loves him so much, so much~~_ leader would.

when she dreams, she hears his voice and she smiles.

**...**


End file.
